smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser
This article is about the 2015 character. For the 2006 version of this character, see Bowser (2006 Series). King Bowser Koopa, also known as King Koopa, is Mario's main enemy and one of the antagonists in Super Mario Bros. Z. He is assisted in his mission to capture Princess Peach by Bowser Jr. and the seven Koopalings. Biography History Raised by his caretaker, Kamek, Bowser was destined be the King of the Koopas. Even at a young age, Bowser ruled with an iron fist and got whatever he wanted either by fear or by force. In his adulthood, he has made numerous attempts of kidnapping Princess Peach to make her his bride and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, but was always thwarted by the Mario brothers. However, because he is determined, he vows to never rest until he captures the princess and rules the world. Oftentimes, Bowser has been forced to team up with Mario in order to defeat a much greater threat. However, Bowser would then break their truce and resume his evil deeds. Metallix Saga At the beginning of the Metallix Saga, Bowser decided to make his presence known at the first Mushroom Kingdom Smash Tournament by sending a Bulky Bob-omb down to destroy the arena. He then confronted Mario alongside his Magikoopa, Kamek. Although it became obvious that he was there to kidnap Princess Peach, Bowser stated that it was only half of his plan. He revealed that he had grown to despise Mario and everything about him to a great extent, and that he underwent intense training in order to face him, wanting to humiliate him in front of the crowd. Challenged, Mario decided to fight Bowser, and the two began their battle. Bowser was able to hold his own, and even sent Mario on a brief retreat, but still he was no match and was knocked down by Mario's onslaught and use of the Fire Flower. Although he commended Mario for his strength, Bowser revealed that he planned for it. He then ordered Kamek to conjure a Metal Mushroom, consumed it, and transformed into Metal Bowser. With his new form, the tide of the battle soon turned, and he started to overwhelm Mario due to his new found immunity to his fireballs. Despite his best efforts, Mario was not able to harm Bowser and was brought down by his fire-breath. Bowser prepared to finish Mario off, but was halted by Luigi's sudden act of courage. This made little difference to Bowser as he decided to finish both Mario and Luigi off together. Just when it seemed that Bowser was about to win, a large capsule appeared from the sky and landed on top him, breaking his metallic exoskeleton. Much to his shock, Mario recovered, thanks to a 1-Up Mushroom from Luigi, and dawned the Cape Feather, Mario then continued to fight Bowser and had the advantage thanks to his flight and speed. He was ready to defeat Bowser, but was forced to stand down when Princess Peach became Kamek's hostage, and was left at Bowser's mercy. As Bowser was about to end Mario's life, an unknown hero intervened and kicked Kamek away, keeping Princess Peach safe from harm, and leaving Bowser distracted. Boswer was then subdued and tossed out of the tournament area by Mario, once again defeated. Powers and Abilities In terms of fighting style, Bowser makes use of mostly his strength and size to overwhelm his enemies, relying little on any defensive strategies. He takes great pride in his strength, and is quick to use punches, claw swipes, tackles, stomps, body slams and other brutal physical attacks in battle. Despite his large size and thuggish fighting style, however, he is quite agile, able to run surprisingly fast and jump incredibly high. He can also use his razor sharp claws for close combat, and tuck himself into his shell to launch himself as a projectile as well as hide in defense, tunnel underground for a surprise attack, or roll his enemies over with his Spike Ball maneuver. The most prominent of Bowser's abilities is his fire-breath, able to project it in the form of destructive fireballs or streams of flame. More so, he is able to charge his fire breath into large fireballs that explode into numerous scatter-shots. Much like Mario and Luigi, Bowser is also capable of using power-ups in order to increase his power. Transformations Metal Bowser After eating a Metal Mushroom, Bowser gains an extremely tough metal shell that renders him nigh indestructible, as none of Mario's physical or fire-based attacks were able to effect him. The form also increases the damage output of his physical attacks. Only a capsule falling on him from a great height was enough to crack his metallic exterior and render Bowser to his normal form. Techniques *'Fire-breath' - A flame breath attack that Bowser used to take down Mario. *'Fireball' - A simple fireball fired from the mouth. This was used against Fire Mario multiple times. *'Explosive Fireball' - A large fireball that Bowser launched into the sky. It exploded and rained down several smaller fireballs. *'Vacuum Breath' - An ability that Bowser gained during the events of Bowser's Inside Story. It was seen briefly before Bowser used his Fire-breath. *'Spike Ball' - Bowser rolls into a ball and spins towards his opponents, similar to Sonic's Spin Dash. This technique was first seen in Super Mario Galaxy and named in Bowser's Inside Story. *'Flying Slam' - A technique that first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Bowser grabs his opponent, jumps high into the air and slams them down underneath him. He attempted to use this attack on Mario, who managed to counter it with a fireball during the fall. *'Whirling Fortress '- A technique first seen in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Bowser retracts in his shell and drives into his opponents. This attack was used repeatedly by Metal Bowser against Mario. *'Body Slam' - A technique first seen in Bowser's Inside Story. Bowser retracts into his shell and flips over, crushing anything below him. Can be used to burrow underground. This attack was first used against Mario. Relationships To be added Battles Trivia *Bowser is voiced by Kenny James. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Koopas Category:Mario (Series) Characters Category:Metallix Saga